High Explosive
High Explosive is the second mission of the Echo group in Special Ops, and the 22nd mission of the mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It takes place in a Favela of Rio De Janeiro in Brazil, from Takedown. The objective is to kill ten Juggernauts using only explosive weaponry and a knife. The player, however, can briefly use the M9 pistol when he is downed. The Infinity Ward best time for High Explosive is 2:47:7. Overview In High Explosive, the player(s) must neutralize all ten Juggernauts using only explosive weaponry; the player can't pick up or use non-explosive weapons, aside from the M9 if one is downed, both in solo play and co-op mode. The player is given a Thumper, an RPG, Frag Grenades, Flashbangs, Claymores, and C4. To top up their ammunition supply, three ammo crates are placed throughout the level, one at the starting point, one in the middle of the Favela, and one to the north-east of the Favela. Juggernauts will not drop their weapons when killed. Walkthrough Basically you're going to run to the right as soon as you get out of the shed and run down till you see a green house. Go in there and have one player lay on the floor by the dresser so he is completely out of sight and then have the other player stand at the door and fight the Juggernauts. He will be downed a lot but when he does fall you can get 3-5 knife swipes on the Juggernauts then have your partner revive you when you can't knife them anymore. It takes about 11 minutes or so of waiting, knifing, and reviving but worth it in the end. The house being referred to is this place shown below. Head right once you start the mission to locate it. The camping room is inside and to your right once you enter. Remember to have the "medic" player go prone or the Juggernaut may shoot him. The best time to attack with the knife is in the "first stage" of being downed; when the enemy shoots the downed player to the "Second stage" (slowed down and dying), revive the attacking player and repeat. Make sure the attacking player is blocking the door, or the enemies march right in and murder you both. Keep in mind when you attack while standing with the knife, the stabbing player will lunge forward, changing his position. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW2 High Explosive1.jpg MW2 High Explosive2.jpg|Loading screen. MW2 High Explosive3.jpg Trivia *The Thumper with which one begins High Explosive will reload as though the player had the perk 'Sleight of Hand'. *It is possible to beat High Explosive without using explosives, even on Veteran. This video shows how to do it. *High Explosive refers to a special ammunition type that detonates when it punches through enemies. This is applicable to the mission because the player only starts with launchers, and cannot use any other weapons. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels